


Heartbeat

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Pokemon drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll





	Heartbeat

She was always afraid of the dark. There she lay on the bed, in the dark silent room. Blue shivered and closed her eyes as tight as possible. She was scared and feeling alone. Then, a pair of warm strong arms pulled her close to his chest. Ba-dump... Ba-dump... The steady heart beat from his chest comforted her. She isn't alone now. She has green with her. A sense of security wash over her as she slowly drifted to sleep, hearing the steady heartbeat of the man laying there with her.


End file.
